


羔羊

by PotatoBunny17



Category: Artificial Intelligence - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoBunny17/pseuds/PotatoBunny17
Summary: 来吧，人间的孩子，到水边和荒原里来吧，和一个精灵手牵手吧，这世上的哭声太多，你不懂呀。——叶芝[被偷走的孩子]





	羔羊

——来吧，人间的孩子，到水边和荒原里来吧，和一个精灵手牵手吧，这世上的哭声太多，你不懂呀。

乔歪着头，精心设计雕琢而成的美丽面庞上带着天真的困惑。他不知道自己面临着何等处境，他在救大卫时被抓住，现在理应被扔进销毁机器里。不过人类对美有种天然的摧毁欲与占有欲，他们显然不打算用粗莽的方式将这尤物摧毁殆尽，比起扔进强酸里肢解销毁，他还能有其他用处。

乔像他刚刚诞生之始时那样光裸着，作为一个讨好人类用的情爱机器人，他被设计得无限接近人类，拥有敏感的、能对任何爱抚或凌虐作出反应的仿生神经。但是他又与人类不同，他那对漂亮的蓝色眼珠像两块宝石，氤氲着的光芒使他不像一个用作性爱的娼妓而更像个圣子。

这人造之物是完美的，拥有极为漂亮的曲线与皮肤，于是他跪坐时，圆阔的肉臀挤压着，显出中间格外幽深的沟壑，吸引着贪婪的目光如血肉吸引蚊蝇。他很快被粗鲁地拉扯起来，过来，你这狡猾邪恶的婊子。

乔想要辩驳，他是被栽赃的，自他出生以来见过的人类反而大多背信弃义、面目狰狞。但是一根阴茎直接戳进他嫣红丰厚的嘴唇，所有的控诉和反抗都被堵了回去。他不可能伤害人类，甚至在埋藏于程序的本能下开始吮吸。

看啊，他就是个婊子。

乔无法反驳，他如一只被献祭的纯洁羔羊被人围在中间，饱满的胸脯被人肆意揉捏，像是要挤出些奶水般鲁莽。攀附在他腿间的手掌则更放肆地游移而上，在他光裸着的细腻的人造皮肤上划过。

他逼真得像个人类，以致于在他垂下的眼睫轻颤时，在场所有人都能感受到他的慌乱，从而使要弄坏他的情绪像一滴活火落在干燥的柴草上。他们坚信他只是模拟慌乱的情绪，绝不可能有真实的感情，一方面又相信他能滋生恶念，杀害了他本该侍奉的主顾。

他该受到惩罚。

他们粗鲁地分开乔的双腿，急躁地拓张他窄小的穴口后把阴茎塞了进去。他是温暖的，像一具真正的血肉之躯在此经受他该受的惩罚。

当甬道里漫出温热的液体时，他们以为那是鲜血，但是那些透明的水液只是安静地裹着他们的性器后蹭得到处都是。乔下意识地发出呻吟，根植的本能让他缓缓地摇摆着臀部迎合所有入侵，他被设计得适合各种性爱，那些人并不能真正意义地伤害到他。

意识到这点的人们既感到欣喜又难免失望，却因此也变得格外蛮横起来。乔承受过许多人类的恶意，但是他毫无反抗之力，他在性爱里唯一接受的指示唯有叫主顾满意。他对大卫说过，人类是多么残忍自私的生物——人类不会在意他们的死活。

操着他嘴的东西更深入了一些，倘若他是个真正的人类，恐怕此刻要吐在对方的鞋子上了。而他柔软的、总是热情迎接客人的肉穴正卖力地工作着，从这方面来看，他比任何时候都更像一个活物，而不是静止的无机质的美丽。

人类粗鲁地在他雪白的臀肉上掴了一掌，然后恶意地嘲笑道：“你看看他，简直像活着一样。

人类是如何定义活物或死物？乔觉得他有些错乱，在下一个抵在他腿根就着精液胡乱蹭着的时候，他机械地吮吸着，却恍惚想起大卫笃信的能让机器人变成活人的蓝仙女。他一切的罪孽只是因为他不曾作为一个碳基生物活着。

“你能怀孕吗？”有人握着完美的人造之物的腰胯，把自己塞进艳红湿润的穴口时这样问道。下一刻乔又被恶狠狠地撞了几下：“你们这些机器人夺走我们的工作，甚至能当娼妓，你那人造子宫能不能生出孩子来？”

乔并不知道答案，他只是觉得小腹温热，不知道是线路出现问题还是他腹腔内闲置的子宫对满射的精液产生了反应。如果他能怀孕——那人类只会更恨他，怀疑机器人要替代人类的阴谋正式揭开序幕；如果他能怀孕——那他是不是也能拥有一个像大卫那样的孩子？

乔想证明自己存在过的念头开始变得空前热烈。人类看着他，就像航海的水手遇到吟唱咒语的女妖，他分开双腿，上面沾满精液，脏兮兮地半干涸着。他用手指在松软的穴内抽插了两下，像测试丰沃的土地是否受到足够浇灌，然后他自己拉扯着小洞——面容依旧纯洁可爱：“你能给我一个孩子吗？”


End file.
